Chapter 1: The Ocean Rose
It was long ago, in the years before the war. My father sent me away to distant Dalmiria to study at the university in Jethes. My classmates were the children of Vizirs, Imams and Amirs. I was an Ausonian noble by birth, but to them I was just another foreigner. Fight 1 Opponent is Regent Ashkar: Each turn: +1 They taught me their language, their numbers, and the wisdom of the ancients. And above all, I was trained in the arts of war. But without my parents, I felt adrift. Why was I here? Did my father intend for me to become a warlord? Grandmaster notes This deck is a -based military one, focusing on attacks, intercepts and retaliations, while lacking the obvious combo of Wealthy Patron, Bounty and Synod common in -based decks. Still, expect being swarmed with infantry almost instantly, due to his abundance of (both from his ability and from Vicar Doubloons). Maintaining board dominance is imperative, as is finishing the fight ASAP. The only instant damage Ashkar can deal is Lead the Charge, because he doesn't produce any needed for feeding here; that also means that he won't heal his units. The most dangerous unit here is arguably the Marshal, doubling the amounts of his infantry attacks as well as his ability production. Player deck suggestions Since all soldier-line units have both intercept, retaliation and relatively high health, and the enemy is using Ramparts, buying Malediction is not recommended here. Catapult with Marshal combo (note that Catapult now ignores the intercept from Ramparts) with counter-intercept (two heavy or three medium infantry should be enough) to prevent retaliation damaging the attacker is the easiest way to deal with the enemy here. Attack as soon as the enemy Marshal(-s) appears; using Supplicant (2 health) to tank damage before feeding him to convert to or a Bishop (3 health, can be healed "for free" for 2 health since he produces 1 and 1 ) is also a good idea. Fight 2 Opponent is Regent Ashkar: Each turn: +1 In the coming years, the regents and the other students became a family. And then there was me, the strange foreigner. I was respected for my talents, but i was not one of them. They called me Bahr'abal, after the rose carried out to sea by the wind. Grandmaster notes This deck is heavily based on - not only due to the presence of the obvious combo of +1 ability, Obol Cornucopia, Vintner, Spice Route, Trade Company and Merchant Guild, but also due to the fact it can instantly convert to with Wealthy Patron to use it for buying out the bank quickly and to use Bounty. Also, Bureaucrat can be used instantly, cleaning your resources in an instant. Still, it's the easiest-to-defeat deck in Chapter 1 GM; the most obvious weakness is the fact that the only attack card here is the Bounty, which basically can't punch through solid defense at all without at least 30-40 . Also, AI spends its very quickly and carelessly, breaking the possibly dangerous Merchant Guild / Bounty combo. Killing Vintner and Wealthy Patron is very easy too, since the only defense here is the weakling Serf, with no feed-attack and no feed-heal possibility due to 1 health. Player deck suggestions The obvious strategy would be to use cheap (<= 4 ) attack cards (Militia, Ballista, Courtesan, Supplicant), leaving your resources at 0 so that enemy Bureaucrat can't destroy them, killing Vintners and Wealthy Patrons ASAP. Catapult is also nice, since it would ignore Serfs intercept at all. In practice, since the enemy deck is so weak here, almost any deck can work here, for better or worse. Fight 3 Opponent is Regent Ashkar: Each turn: +1 My parents were dead, our lands stolen by our old rivals, the Siani. The only way back home would be at the head of an army. I wast a a crossroads; I could live a simple life, perhaps as a merchant or teacher, or walk the long road of revenge. But I am a Vespitole. I never really had a choice. Bonus Fight Unlocked by not using any continues on grandmaster difficulty. Category:Campaign